User talk:Collector1
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Comic 2: Fall of Atero page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Hello! I'm glad to see you came! Do you need any help or anything to get stared? Hey, welcome to the BRW!!!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 23:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Whose your favourite bionicle character? Sorry, mate but you can't alter your entry after submission. You should know that! hello. --Bionicledude 23:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Very well Done You are one of the few Active users here and you are a very good editor. Please put this on your user page. Thank you. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 05:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Wow Well done collector1. I have an offer. Would you like to become this wiki's 5th Admin. What is your favorite Bionicle? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 05:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Did you read my other message. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am the Site Leader, Need help, go to my Talk Page 20:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The other Admin's Have said yes, would you like to be n Admin. What is your Favorite Bionicle? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am the Site Leader, Need help, go to my Talk Page 02:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately 1 Admin has said not, so I will be giving you half of the powers, what is your favorite Bionicle? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am the Site Leader, Need help, go to my Talk Page 21:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ????? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hello go to this Wiki It's cool Heres the Link BIONICLE sets and creations Wiki hi hi --Ids5621 19:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, do you want to chose the Featured Article. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Just for this week, what do you choose?[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! You've been gone awhile![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Re:Where Well, this wiki is supporting the BIONICLE Next Generation program so we use their images for certain pages. The Kualus, Norik, Gaaki, and Chiara pages all have BNG images as a result. We are hoping to become more involved soon but I've not gotten around to doing a lot with it lately. I need to upload the Kojol image they made. Sure. :P You can do pretty much whatever you want at this stage and it's long-since time that we ended those. :P